creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PinkFloydFan303
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Douglas Not-So-Funny page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:36, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Warning Please don't add the Suggested Reading to any stories. It is an Admin-only category, so only Administrators can add it. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 12:35, December 13, 2013 (UTC) 19:42, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hey. I read your angry birds thing moments before it got deleted. I had also made some edits. Luckily I was able to copy it in time. Do with it what you will I had recently been hired by Rovio to help make the next Angry birds game. It seemed decent enough, seeing as how my family was a huge fan of the franchise itself. However, one day something sinister and bizarre happened. One of the workers gave me a floppy disc of the first game, and on it was a piece of tape that read angrybirds.exe. What could possibly go wrong from a game as innocent and lighthearted as angry birds? The game Rovio was known for? Well, I was soon to find out. The game had started off rather normal, the level wasn't 666 or anything dumb like that. It was just 1-1. Basicly, the game played out the way angry birds should. I played for a while, then left. DAY 2, Things have started to get suspicious. After 1-21, a message appeared. It was in a box of pure black, with simple white text. It said "Why? Why do you always try to kill us? What have we done to deserve that?! Besides steal your eggs, we've done nothing wrong. You're the real monster. The next level didn't take place in hell. It was surprisingly in heaven. But, the pigs were rather bloodstained from all the fallen glass and stone. Some even had sheer third degree burns. A bunch of them had damage in the cranial area. When i flung the birds at them, then they descended down to hell. This disturbing imagery was accompinied by horrible screams of pain. I mean, why were they not there in hell in the first place? They clearly stole the eggs and tried to eat them. As soon as i beat this level. the screen crashed, revealing an image of one of the pigs with their head cracked open. Everything was spilling out. The message now held one simple question. "WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS?" EPILOUGE: excerpt from newspaper. MURDER FOUND IN SUBURBAN NEIGHBORHOOD. A worker from Rovio had just been killed due to unknown causes. there was no sign of knife stabs or gunshots so he couldn't have comited suicide. instead. there were a bunch of thumbtacks stuck into him. before he died. he wrote the word "why?" on the wall SomeTastyPastaSomeCreepyPasta (talk) 20:13, February 15, 2014 (UTC)SomeTastyPastaSomeCreepyPasta